Durmiendo en tu Ombligo
by Nalabubble
Summary: ¿Como se siente Near respecto a Mello?¿Como se siente tras su muerte?¿Que relacion los unía? Carta mental de Near para Mello. One short. Dejen R&R Pleassee :P


**DURMIENDO EN TU OMBLIGO**

El tic tac del reloj no para de sonar, el tiempo no se detendría por nosotros, tus manos se pasean a su antojo por mi cuerpo, tus labios están fundidos en los míos y parecen querer de todas las fuentes que hay en mi cuerpo, es como si no quisieses perder un solo sorbo de mi néctar y mi mente solo daba para pensar que en esa habitación se estaba tan bien….

Sin quererlo he vuelto a la realidad, una realidad paralela que me recuerda que eso no volverá a pasar, froto mis sienes intentando comprender porque me siento tan vacío, aunque realmente se la respuesta, esa es nunca fui capaz de imaginarme sin ti. Mi corazón que antaño había barrido los vientos por ti, sintiéndome un parata, sabiéndote poseedor de la llave de mi tesoro, no me hubiese cambiado por nadie, me hubiese quedado contigo, nunca imaginé que tras esos maravillosos años me vería recordando que no hay un sitio donde esté más a gusto que durmiendo en tu ombligo.

Por mi mente pasean los momentos en los que esperaba ansioso que te dieses la vuelta, para verte en secreto, mis ojos se clavaron en ti ese día en el que te marchaste de mi lado, quedé quieto hasta perderte de vista, lo peor de no haber querido enamorarme, es saber que no pude resistir.

Cuando te fuiste una silenciosa promesa te hice, la de amarte, escribir sobre ti, pensarte soñarte… pero antes de nada comencé a extrañar. Ese fatídico día que se gravo en mi mente a fuego, aun hoy mis ojos se anegan en lágrimas, al recordar ese triste adiós que no te dignaste a ofrecerme.

Aun mi mente te pide mil perdones, por fallarte ese día, cuando no debía, por no estar en fecha señaladas, por no mirarte cuando tu…. Frente a frente me rompiste sin posibilidad de arreglo, miro tu foto y te veo mas guapo que hace días, nunca quise equivocarme y por ello ahora vivo esta mentira.

Si te veo mi pulso no tiembla, pero si lo hace si recuerdo estas noches que paso durmiendo solo, me duele, este vacío que dejas, los amaneceres se hacen de largas hora, tu que fuiste mi amante, amor, mi amigo, amor. Sorprendentemente se nos fue el amor, se consumió, y me duele haberle declarado la guerra a Matt pensando que nos separaba.

No imaginas cuanto me gusto ser parte de tu vida, dueño de tus noches, compartir tus manías. No imaginas cuanto me gustaban tus detalles y la forma entupida en la que me decías, _como tú no va a quererme nadie y como yo nadie te va a entender._

Viniste por tu foto, te la devolví, sin querer mirar tus ojos una última vez, sabiendo que definitivamente no habría una segunda oportunidad para nosotros, suspiré oyéndote marchar una vez más, sintiendo como mi propia cobardía emergía desde lo mas hondo de mi pecho. _Dear Mello,_ dos palabras que te muestran mi cobardía para decir te amo. Si, el día en que te deje marchar por segunda vez, mis dudas sobre mi persona se vieron resueltas, soy un cobarde.

Hoy aquel que se llevó tu vida, aquel que tubo la maldad como para demostrarme mi error mas grande, ese imbecil de Light Yagami/Kira, ese ser al que llamaban Humano, ha muerto. Lo atrapé por ti, gracias a ti, porque aunque para el resto del mundo, eres solo una victima más, para mi, fuiste aquel que me motivó a destruirle, la victima que mas me dolió, aquella que nunca perdonaré, aquella que aun recuerdo con pesar. Esa victima por la que ahora mismo estoy comiendo chocolate. Te quiero hacer una promesa, una que esta vez si que cumpliré, prometo que nunca olvidaré lo bien que me sentía al estar durmiendo en tu ombligo.

**N/A****-** _Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado, es mi Reimer Fanfic. Acabo de terminar de leer death note, y al ver ese final, no me pude resistir a hacer un pequeño homenaje a estos dos maravillosos personajes, Near y Mello. Esta basado en las canciones mas bonitas que jamás escuche. Son todas de la cantante Vanesa Martín. Sus nombres son- Durmiendo en tu ombligo/ aun no te has ido/ durmiendo sola. _

_Déjenme Reviews les guste o no, quiero saber que hago bien y que hago mal, pero por favor, no me hagan criticas destructivas, a ser posible que sean constructivas ;)_


End file.
